Conventionally, in a method of controlling a flow rate of feed water to a steam generator described in Patent document 1, a main feed water system controlled according to a program is provided to maintain a water level of secondary cooling water in the steam generator. The main feed water system is backed up by an auxiliary feed water system and is automatically switched to the auxiliary feed water system when the main feed water system cannot maintain a minimum water level.